Obra de un asesino
by Arykisan
Summary: Para convocatoria de "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones". Recorrí la extensión de su espina dorsal con un dedo, luego deshice el camino apoyando la mano completa sobre su piel, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse bajo mi caricia- ¿sientes mis manos?- pregunté de pronto. Ella asintió.- Cada vez que las veo-dije- pienso en la frase "esto es obra de un asesino".


**One- shot dedicado y creado para la convocatoria realizada por Neutral HD y Shingeki no Heichou traducciones. Solo les pido paciencia e imaginación :D**

**RivaMika y lemmon muy muy suave. good luck queridos :3**

* * *

><p><strong>"Obra de un asesino"<strong>

-Esto no es necesario, estoy bien- me decía una y otra vez Mikasa Ackerman mientras la cargaba camino a mi habitación. La ignoré, estaba borracha al igual que todos los mocosos de mierda que no sabían comportarse en una fiesta.

Yo también había pasado por eso. La primera vez que asistí a una de esas fiestas en honor a la legión: me sentía borracho desde que comenzó, los colores eran demasiado llamativos, la comida demasiado exquisita, las mujeres y hombres que asistían eran demasiado hermosos todo era un exceso que estimulaba mis sentidos hasta el punto de hacerme perder la razón, al igual que el vino de esa noche: demasiado dulce y demasiado ligero.

Deposité a Mikasa sobre mi cama sin ningún cuidado, ella se quejó. La escuché balbucear un conjunto de palabras incomprensibles pero por el tono pude deducir que se trataba de un insulto, sin duda era un insulto. Volteé a observarla, ahora estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, su postura era desenfadada, como la de una chiquilla enojada, con un pie apoyado en el colchón, observándome con una mirada inocente, cubierta de polvo y manchas de vino y luciendo su corta cabellera negra alborotada.

Vestía un precioso vestido negro, ajustado a las extenuantes curvas de su cuerpo, podría haber pasado perfectamente por la hija de un importante comerciante o parte de una familia noble, una muy elegante por cierto. Su rostro estaba pálido como la cera pero sus mejillas estaban pintadas de una adorable tonalidad carmesí producto de las copas demás. En cierto modo, me recordaba a una muñeca con ojos de cristal color noche, ligeramente brillantes. Sentí deseos de cubrirla de besos, limpiarla, pulirla, procurarle un aspecto aún más radiante. –Te daré un baño- dije. Luego atravesé la pequeña puertita que daba hacia el baño privado de la habitación y llene la tina con agua perfectamente templada.

Cuando volví a entrar en la habitación Mikasa seguía sentada sobre la cama mirando fijamente en mi dirección –ni lo sueñes- dijo amenazante. Luego bostezó y se restregó los ojos con los puños cerrados, una imagen infinitamente adorable- ¿lo harás tu sola?-pregunté aun parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, tras de mí el vapor comenzaba a colarse lentamente en la habitación. Ella me miró en silencio, estaba cansada y aun un poco borracha, probablemente le doliera la cabeza.-eso creí- dije. Ambos nos miramos durante un momento. Luego avancé hacia ella.

Me detuve frente a su esbelta figura, y ella alzó la cabeza para poder mirarme a los ojos mientras yo, con extrema delicadeza deslizaba los arciales de su vestido. La tomé por los codos y la ayude a ponerse de pie, sus movimientos no eran tentativos pero si extraordinariamente delicados. El vestido resbaló suelto desde su cuerpo, para terminar tendido en el piso. La tomé en brazos para cargarla hasta el baño y ella lo permitió casi sin oponer resistencia.

La introduje suavemente en la tina rebosante. El contacto con el agua pareció gustarle pues de entre sus pálidos labios brotó un delicado gemido de placer. Recostó la cabeza contra la orilla de la tina de porcelana con los ojos cerrados. Yo en tanto me entretuve mirando la satisfacción en su rostro. Que valiente e inocente resultaba para dejar que un hombre como yo le contemplara en tal intimidad.

Abandoné mi elegante chaqueta aterciopelada sobre un pequeño mueble y subí las mangas de mi camisa hasta la altura de los codos. Finalmente me acerque a ella atraído por la suave forma en que su pecho se elevaba al compás de su respiración. Tomé uno de sus brazos intentado no arrancarla del estado de ensoñación en el que se encontraba, pero no lo logré – gracias, me siento mejor- susurró. Luego volvió a parecer dormida. Un ángel dormido.

Cogí la esponja y me di a la tarea de fregar cuidadosamente su piel. El primer intento dejó como resultado una enorme zona de su brazo izquierdo enrojecido, hice una mueca de disgusto y vigilé su expresión por el rabillo del ojo, pero ella seguía tan tranquila como en un principio. Decidí repetir la acción pero esta vez con menor intensidad.

-¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó de pronto, sorprendiéndome aunque por su puesto mi expresión no varió en lo más mínimo. Observé su rostro, ella seguía tan apacible como en todo momento aun con los ojos cerrados – estás sucia- respondí ingenuamente. Ella soltó una suave adorable risita. – La teniente Hanji te llama loco de la limpieza- comentó relajada, haciendo caso omiso a nuestra condición de sargento y subordinada, ¿pero qué caso tenia recordárselo en una situación como esta? – Lo sé- contesté irritado. Claro que lo sabía, en la legión prácticamente no existían los secretos y si era Hanji… bueno de esa loca de mierda podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿por qué limpias?- preguntó. Noté curiosidad en su voz. Medité la pregunta un momento- me gusta- respondí – me tranquiliza- ella asintió como aprobando mi respuesta. Seguramente era lo que esperaba – ¿Te bañas muy a menudo?- preguntó de nuevo.

- cada vez que puedo- respondí al tiempo que dejaba en paz su brazo para pasar a fregar una de sus piernas. La posición en la que me encontraba se me hacía cada vez más incómoda y el agua que de vez en cuando rebalsaba de la tina estaba comenzado a humedecer mi ropa.

-¿por qué?- arremetió ella nuevamente. Suspiré mirando mis pantalones de tela regados de jabón. – ¿Te molesta si tomo un baño contigo?-evidentemente mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero, al igual que yo ella sabía controlar muy bien sus expresiones– adelante- dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Me despojé de mis ropas. Me hallaba en la nube de vapor del baño, sintiendo los pelos erizados en todo mi cuerpo; sintiendo de pronto la atenta mirada de Mikasa clavada como dos estacas filosas en mi. A través del vapor miré al espejo que estaba colgado de la pared y contemple mi figura durante un momento. Mi piel tenía un lustre nacarado y mis ojos se veían apagados e inexpresivos. Los músculos de mi estómago estaban más marcados y mis brazos aun ostentaban mayor dureza. Pero ¿Qué consuelo constituía eso cuando, ahora más que nunca frente a la mirada incrédula de Mikasa, destacaba, sorprendía, era diferente de un ser humano común? Sacudí la cabeza. Para ella y para el mundo era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. ¡Qué ironía! En cierto sentido, era peor que aquel primer momento, luego de haber asesinado a mis primeras víctimas cuando me había mirado en un espejo y había tratado de encontrar mi humanidad en lo que veía. Ahora no encontré ni un ápice de ella.

Aturdido, miré a Mikasa, caminé hacia la bañera y me introduje en el agua sintiendo su elevada temperatura y el suave contacto que ofrecía la piel de Mikasa contra la mía. Una vez dentro me acomodé frente a ella para seguir fregando sus largas piernas. – ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta?- me mantuve en silencio durante aproximadamente un minuto- pienso que el agua _purifica_- respondí. Ella me observó en silencio enarcando levemente una ceja.

-es una larga historia- señalé encogiéndome de hombros algo fastidiado – tenemos tiempo- me animó. Y allí en medio del vapor de agua que se elevaba, se enderezó dejando al descubierto su torso; su pálido cuello, las marcadas líneas de sus clavículas y sus pechos encantadores. De pronto descubrí en mí un profundo deseo. Quería poseerla. La quería del mismo modo que un hombre puede querer un buen vino, aunque haya bebido suficiente agua. Solo que el deseo era aumentado diez o veinte veces. De hecho era tan poderoso que imaginaba que la poseía en ese mismo lugar.

No, aquello no iba a tener lugar, razoné. Pero la cualidad penetrante y peligrosa de aquel anhelo me hacía venir ganas de llorar. ¡Qué estaba haciendo de mí! De pronto el dulce tono de su voz me saco de mi ensimismamiento-¿y bien?- preguntó. Aparté la vista hacia su rostro – está bien- respondí- ahora tallaré tu espalda, voltéate- ella obedeció y se ubicó entre mis piernas dándome al espalda a una distancia prudente.

-¿vas a contarme tu historia?- su tono era suplicante- no lo sé- respondí sin dejar de tallar esmeradamente entre sus omóplatos – ¿podrías relatarla para mí?- me mantuve en silencio – prometo no contar nada a nadie- añadió volteando un poco para poder observarme un segundo. Para mostrarme que no mentía, ella me estaba mostrando su faceta más infantil, tan curiosa como dócil… cosa muy difícil de imaginar en una persona como Mikasa. Tomé aire.

Recorrí la extensión de su espina dorsal con un dedo, luego deshice el camino apoyando la mano completa sobre su piel, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse bajo mi caricia- ¿sientes mis manos?- pregunté de pronto. Ella asintió.- Cada vez que las veo-dije- pienso en la frase "_esto es obra de un asesino_"- hice una pausa, lo suficientemente larga como para permitirle decidir si quería o no escuchar esta historia, mi historia. Ella permaneció inmóvil. Continué.

-sé lo que significa, y cada vez que he oído esa maldita frase pronunciada con emoción: se refería a algo que yo mismo había hecho. – dije todo esto sin dejar de cumplir con mi tarea. Suspiré recordado. Me habría gustado relatar toda mi corta historia de una vez: el frío, la soledad, la sangre, la gloria, pero estaba demasiado confundido, abrumado por mis recuerdos - permíteme que elija el punto en el que deseo comenzar-dije haciendo gala de mis mejores modales. Mi vocabulario grosero realmente no encajaba en aquel momento, estaba seguro, no tenía a nadie a quien intimidar. Mikasa esperó tranquila. Suspirando de vez en cuando, cada vez que mis manos alcanzaban alguna zona sensible de su cuerpo.

...

-La humanidad había comenzado a ser gobernada hacía poco por el actual monarca, cuando llegué a las ciudades interiores. En aquella época la comida y los animales aun eran abundantes en prácticamente todas las regiones dentro de las murallas. La memoria y la libertad me habían sido arrebatadas. El día que llegué no sabía dónde estaba y sentía que la luz del sol me hería la piel.

Unos extraños hombres me lanzaron sobre unas alfombras, yo tenía el pelo largo y mojado, al parecer recientemente me habían bañado. Me dolía el cuero cabelludo, probablemente porque alguien había cepillado mi pelo con demasiada fuerza. Todos mis objetos personales me habían sido arrebatados junto con mi memoria, llevaba puesta solo una larga y roída túnica beige. El ambiente en aquella habitación era húmedo y caluroso. Estaba cansado y unas delgadas líneas oscuras bajo mis ojos me delataban, tenía hambre pero no contaba ni con la más mínima esperanza de que me dieran de comer.

Recuerdo haberme puesto de pie sobre la gruesa alfombra, frente a mí había dos hombres que conversaban y discutían animadamente, al parecer, sobre mi aspecto. Uno de ellos gesticulaba exageradamente y apuntaba en mi dirección. Cuando agudicé mi oído, comprendí lo que deseaban. Eran unos seres viciosos y despreciables. Oí algunos de sus comentarios referidos a mí: demasiado lindo, muy pálido, en sus ojos se refleja el diablo y posee una sonrisa demasiado seductora. ¡Con que vehemencia discutían y me observaban! Como a una mercancía.

De pronto me eché a reír. Comprendí lo que pasaba, los tipos que me habían capturado, ahora me habían abandonado lanzándome allí sobre esta alfombra: exhibiéndome, yo era realmente una mercancía y al parecer muy valiosa. Me reí, porque me habían tomado por una muchacha.

Recorrí la habitación con los ojos buscando una vía de escape. No había ninguna. El lugar parecía un salón de fiestas, el techo era alto y estaba repleto de dibujos de niños alados y regordetes, en sus rostros se apreciaba el goce de la creación, llena de excesos y de escenas recargadas de adornos, me pareció una visión repugnante. De pronto, uno de los hombres caminó hacia mí, era un hombre alto y corpulento. Me palpó los hombros y las mejillas y luego levantó mi túnica. Yo me quedé completamente inmóvil, ni enojado ni temeroso, simplemente paralizado. Había escuchado historias sobre esos lugares y sabía lo que hacían con los muchachos como yo. Pero nunca había oído historias sobre mi tierra, nadie nunca hablaba de un lugar como ese. Intenté recordar detalles pero no conseguí dilucidar más allá del frío y la soledad. No podía recordar… o tal vez yo mismo quería olvidar quien era y de donde había venido. Porque probablemente ni siquiera tuviera un hogar al cual regresar-

...

-Ahora lavaré tu cabello-anuncié. Tomé a Mikasa por el hombro y apenas con un toque conseguí que cediera y apoyase su espalda contra mi pecho, apliqué un poco de jabón en mis manos y comencé a lavar enredando mis dedos en su mojada cabellera, luego a petición de ella proseguí con mí relato.

...

-Mi hogar… -los recuerdos volvieron a agolparse en mi mente- _Corría desesperadamente en dirección a una casa elegida al azar. Necesitaba poner a salvo algo o alguien, una persona…o tal vez eran dos. – cuidado!- gritó alguien, ¿pero quién era? De todos modos era demasiado tarde: me atraparon._ Deduzco que me violaron en la carreta, camino hacia ese horrible lugar, porque no recuerdo haber llegado a las murallas interiores. No recuerdo haber pasado ni frío ni hambre, ni sentirme humillado o aterrorizado. Una vez allí tomé conciencia sobre lo que era la violación, y sobre lo que me habían hecho, presencié discusiones y protestas entre mis captores por haber "lastimado al muchachito". Sentí una impotencia terrible.

Recuerdo que emití un gruñido tan feroz que provoco la ira de uno de los hombres que me observaba, me golpeó fuertemente en la cara y caí al suelo, pero no me levanté, solo lo mire con la mirada más indiferente que podía fingir, ni siquiera me moví cuando me propino un punta pie que me dejo sin respiración por varios segundos. El segundo hombre me cargó en sus hombros un largo tramo. Luego me depositó en una bodega, el lugar era tan inmundo como el salón, apestaba a excrementos y el aire estaba cargado de humedad.- ¡mierda! - dije cuando por fin me dejaron solo. Los mercaderes pensaban que era mudo, pero la verdad es que mi vocabulario se limitaba principalmente a insultos y malas palabras.

El tiempo que estuve solo lo invertí sabiamente en planificar mi escape. De vez en cuando algunos hombres y mujeres bajan al sótano para hacerme preguntas que yo simplemente ignoraba. Al cabo de unos pocos días escapé. No sin antes encargarme de esos hombres de mierda deleznables y avarientos que me habían capturado y vendido como esclavo. Esa fue la primera vez que escuché la jodida frase; escondido tras unos matorrales cuando encontraron los cadáveres de mis victimas- ¡esto es obra de un asesino!- exclamó horrorizada una mujer. Yo lloré en silencio.

Después de eso corrí errante a refugiarme en algún vagón abandonado, allí dormí durante un tiempo considerablemente largo. Cuando desperté, a mi lado había un hombre alto y delgado. Iba vestido con ropas elegantes y sobre toda su vestimenta llevaba un largo abrigo negro. -¡Rivaille!- exclamó estrechándome entre sus brazos.

Él me rescató, me condujo a una lujosa estancia llena de obras de arte y muebles finos. Me mostró todo el lugar pero la habitación que más llamó mi atención fue el cuarto de baño. Recuerdo haberlo visto reír- puedes asearte- dijo cerrando la puerta para darme privacidad. Aquel día llené la tina igual que hoy lo he hecho para ti. Recuerdo haber pasado largo rato observando el agua acumularse dentro de la enorme vasija de porcelana, la cual posteriormente conocería como bañera. Era un espectáculo formidable. Pero aún mejor fue cuando, despojándome por fin de la horrible túnica pude sumergir mi sucio cuerpo en el agua. La suave sensación que me producía sentir el líquido transparente arremolinándose a mí alrededor me produjo la experiencia más placentera que pude sentir en mi vida. Me bañé… me bañé durante tanto tiempo que mi piel se volvió porosa y arrugada. Pero yo seguí restregando la esponja contra mi piel aun cuando esta me dolía y sangraba por el áspero contacto. Quería arrancar de mi cuerpo la suciedad, el polvo, la mugre, pero sobre todo quería limpiar de mí el sudor de esos asquerosos hombres de mierda, quería eliminar la terrible sensación de su aliento chocando contra mi nuca-

...

Detuve mi relato en seco. Mikasa había cambiado de posición, ahora estaba besándome. Besaba mis hombros. Simplemente una encantadora sensación, minúscula, la suave presión de sus labios contra mi piel. No sé qué patético espectáculo estaba ofreciendo yo en ese momento pero ella intentaba consolarme. No pude evitar sonreír y, con mucho cariño la abrasé y besé, olisqueando su delicado cuellecito y sintiendo sus tibios pechos contra el mío. Al poco rato nos separamos, me deslice un poco en la bañera y deje que ahora ella me bañara. Sentí su tacto: cálidos dedos femeninos que me tocaban y la sorpresa y excitación en ellos al notar la peculiar textura de las cicatrices sobre mis músculos. Esos contactos enviaron un poderoso y delicioso escalofrío a mi espinazo. Ella me miraba atenta a través de sus hermosos orbes negros.

Decidí continuar con mi relato.

...

-los cuatro o cinco siguientes años de mi vida los pasé con él. Me enseñó a leer, escribir, me contrató los mejores tutores y maestros de la zona, pero sobre todo lo demás me enseñó a usar el equipo tridimensional, a pelear y a matar. Él era mi maestro y me rodeaba de buena comida, vino y la mejor y más fina ropa que puedas imaginar. Esas cosas me complacían, a su lado me sentía feliz. Pero aun así había un vacío dentro de mí que no me permitía gozar con total plenitud de todo lo que él me entregaba. Esa fue la época de mi vida durante la cual oí con más frecuencia aquella frase de mierda: "esto es obra de un asesino". Un día pregunté a mi maestro porque me llamaba Rivaille si mi nombre evidentemente era otro y él respondió- Rivaille significa renacer querido mío, y tú has renacido para mí, antes eras un simple crío y hoy te has convertido en un verdadero asesino- eso me devastó-

...

Levanté la cara hacia el techo y dejé que Mikasa me peinara el pelo bajo el agua caliente. Cerré los ojos y continué hablando:

-Más tarde comprendí que mi maestro era un hombre de muy malas intenciones. Era lo que hoy podemos llamar un ser repugnante y corrupto- un maldito hijo de puta- Y yo estaba aburrido de ser llamado asesino. Un buen día le abandoné y haciendo uso de mis pocos y distorsionados recuerdos regresé a mi lugar de origen. El cual resultó ser bajo la misma ciudad en la que me encontraba. Las ciudades subterráneas. Eran tal como mis vagos recuerdos me indicaban: sucias, pobres y espeluznantes. Al encontrar el lugar que recordaba de inmediato reconocí a mis dos hermanos, Isabel y Farlán. Por fin y acariciando sus hermosos rostros pude recordar con claridad mi pasado: esforzado y difícil pero feliz. De todas maneras yo había visto demasiadas cosas como para volver a ser el mismo muchacho de antes. El pequeño con aspecto de muchacha linda, de facciones delicadas y hermosas, alegre y risueño. Ahora era un hombre, con tan solo 17 años había visto tantas cosas como el más viejo y sabio de los ancianos. El mundo era un lugar terrible… Viví ahí junto a mis hermanos hasta que un día Erwin me encontró- concluí cortante.

-Que sucedió con Isabel y Farlán ¡¿Dónde están tus hermanos?!- preguntó angustiada Mikasa abandonando por fin su inmutable mascara de frialdad- ellos murieron en una expedición luego de enlistarse en las tropas de la legión-respondí. Mi tono de voz no había cambiado en absoluto, y mi semblante permanecía tan tranquilo e indiferente como siempre, no flaqueé, pero mi corazón y mi alma estaban estrujados y rotos hasta tal punto que comenzaba a dolerme el pecho. – Yo… yo lo lamento- balbuceó Mikasa mientras me enjuagaba con el agua ahora fría que rodeaba y abrazaba nuestros cuerpos – no hay nada que lamentar- dije alzando su barbilla con un dedo. Ella me miró a los ojos resuelta. Su mirada estaba cargada de compasión, un sentimiento que no puedo soportar pero había algo más, un sentimiento que no pude identificar. Luego me abrazó, y me estrechó contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que cayó sobre su espalda arrastrándome con ella, sumergiéndonos por completo bajo el agua.

Me mantuve allí, inmóvil, llorando en silencio bajo el agua, abrazado contra el pecho de la mocosa. Hasta que ella comenzó a moverse inquieta por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Emergimos del agua con las respiraciones agitadas en busca de algo de oxígeno. Apenas estuve de pie fuera del agua ella empezó a secarme el cuerpo con una toalla. La besé en una mano y ella bajo un poco la mirada para encontrarla con la mía. Deseé besarla de nuevo, pero no era correcto debía controlarme. Ella me secó el cabello con cuidado, luego el rostro con suavidad. Nadie me había tocado de aquella manera desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Ella era fuerte muy fuerte pero también extremadamente sensible, sufría…tanto como yo.

Escogí de entre mis ropas una camisa lo suficientemente larga para ella y un suave pantalón de tela fina para mí.

La observé vestirse frente a mí, era bellísima. La miré atento y recordé su triste historia. Erwin la había relatado para mí el día que la conocí: la soledad, la muerte, el miedo. Todos esos eran sentimientos que Mikasa comprendía a la perfección. Por fin entendí lo familiar que podía haber sonado mi relato en sus oídos…. El sentimiento que antes no pude identificar era comprensión simple y llana compresión. Monté en cólera ¿Por qué yo me preocupaba por ella? ¿Por qué yo que podía matar con total abandono me preocupaba ahora de parecer lo suficientemente humano frente a ella? Me deje caer suavemente en el piso a un costado de la cama, apoyé la espalda en el colchón y llevé las manos al rostro, sentí sus delicados dedos acariciar mi cabellera. Escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda. El deseo se intensificó. Abrí los ojos exaltado-¡quiero estar solo!- dije. No podía soportar más la tentación. Pero ella no se movió. Podría haber jurado que sabía lo que yo deseaba. Lo sabía y se rendía ante ello.

Finalmente sucumbí ante el deseo, lentamente me deje hacer, me dejé llevar hacia la cama y acunar por esos musculosos brazos femeninos. Y luego la tomé. Di rienda suelta a aquel anhelo insaciable, mordí, lamí y saboreé cada parte de su definido cuerpo. Insatisfecho y desinhibido sentía el fuego arder en mi interior cada vez que me alejaba de ella. Cada vez que nuestros cuerpos dejaban de tocarse. Cada vez que alejaba mi boca de su piel para poder tomar una bocanada de aire. Luego caí dormido. Pero esta vez no me asaltó ningún sueño, ningún recuerdo.

Desde aquel día ella permite que la bañe cada vez que quiero. Aseo su cuerpo con esmero, la visto con las más finas telas que puedo conseguir y cepillo delicadamente su cabello. Para luego llevarla conmigo a la cama y yacer borracho de amor entre sus brazos. Le amo, le amo simplemente porque es igual a mí y yo no quiero eso, no quiero eso para ella pero no lo puedo evitar. Ella parece una muñeca de porcelana: tiene una mirada fría e inmutable al resto del mundo, unas manos… unas manos tan blancas y pulcras como manchadas de sangre y unos oídos que han sido testigos casi tantas veces como yo de esa jodida frase. Pero ahora ya no estamos solos: Ahora somos dos asesinos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien? que tal?... un Rivaille más humano jajaja me sedujo la idea de verlo contar su pasado así a quien menos se imaginó! espero les guste y ... muy buena iniciativaa la de la convocatoria deben hacer más! en fin nos leemos luego? Besos querubines :D<strong>


End file.
